


the dream tbh

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary, Polyamory, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: taemin: drops day and nightme, four hours later: HEY U GUYS WANT A FICtbh tho this is an au ive had for a while but taems mv fit it like,,,,, perfectly,,,, highly recommended to listen to that on repeat while you read bc its what i did while i wrote it lmao“Um,” he says, a soft breath. “Hi.” Everything around him is quiet, and he’s not sure if that’s because the forest has gone silent or because all he can seem to focus on is the light flecks of glitter that speckle their golden tan cheeks. “I’m Taemin,” he says, “Can I come in? I think I’m lost.”“Aw,” they tsk, voice light and sweet like hot chocolate. “A lost little human, how precious.”tumblr





	the dream tbh

Taemin is lost.

He knows that he is, but he’s having a hard time finding that to be a problem. Maybe it’s the depressed millennial in him, but being lost with no money in the forest sounds a lot better than being found with no money in the city. There was a leafy road through the trees that he was following, but he wandered off of that and into the soft fields of wheat a long time ago. It brushed friendly greetings against his skin until he made it to the edge of a different forest, looking up at all of the leaves above him and down at the dirt and brush under him.

Everything is so nice and quiet and peaceful. The trees feel familiar and comforting, like they’re trying to draw him in and make them part of the family. A chilly breeze tousles his hair and makes him suck his hand into his sleeves, but it doesn’t feel malevolent, just mischievous. The sun is setting somewhere to his left, a bright light that does nothing to warm him through his torn and ripped jacket. Taemin walks deeper into the woods, away from it.

He walks for a long time, or maybe a short time; time is relative anyway, he thinks. To this forest he’s probably only been here for a tiny fraction of its entire life.

After an undefined amount of time, he comes upon a faint orange glow through the trees. Changing his path just slightly, he walks towards it until it turns into a quiet, leafy log cabin with warm light shining in the windows. Hmm. Maybe he’s not lost after all. He glances behind him once. All he can see are the endless trees he passed on his way here, and no trace of the road, the wheat field, or even the mountains in the distance. Turning back, he walks up the cabin porch and knocks on the door.

There’s soft rustling inside, some voices, some footsteps, and then it opens, and Taemin falls hard for deep brown eyes and fluffed pink hair.

“Um,” he says, a soft breath. “Hi.” Everything around him is quiet, and he’s not sure if that’s because the forest has gone silent or because all he can seem to focus on is the light flecks of glitter that speckle their golden tan cheeks. “I’m Taemin,” he says, “Can I come in? I think I’m lost.”

“Aw,” they tsk, voice light and sweet like hot chocolate. “A lost little human, how precious.” And they reach forward to take Taemin’s wrist in theirs, tugging him gently over the threshold and into the house.

As soon as he steps through, Taemin feels warmth envelop him like a soft blanket and he decides that he likes it here. It smells like wood, and leaves, and faintly like some savory, hearty food from deeper in the house. Looking around, he sees a cozy living room with a cushy recliner and soft couch, a large shag rug, a crackling fireplace, and bookshelves filled with plants, bottles of different colored liquids, and little wooden carvings that seem to shift and move in the flicker of the fire.

“Here,” they say, and Taemin looks around to find them walking to him with a large, thick blanket. Taemin hadn’t even noticed they’d left. They drape it around his shoulders and he automatically wraps it around himself, snuggling in easily to his warmth. “I’m Jonghyun,” they say, lips curving into the softest of smiles, and Taemin decides that he loves it here. “That’s Jinki.” They point to the couch; looking again, Taemin notices that what he at first thought was a lump of blankets is actually another one, just as gorgeous as Jonghyun, curled up and snoozing gently under sunset pink hair.

“Hi Jinki,” he says softly, waving a little hand out of his blanket. He knows they can’t hear anyway, but he still wants to be polite. Jonghyun tsks again, reaches up to gently touch his cheeks and press warmth into them. Taemin closes his eyes and leans into their hands gratefully.

“Gosh, you humans are all so cute,” Jonghyun coos, sifting his fingers through Taemin’s hair, sliding their hands down his neck, rubbing their thumbs over his ears even, warming him up all over. Taemin doesn’t smile on the outside, but he feels warm and fluffy on the inside, and he shuffles a few steps closer to Jonghyun.

“Thanks,” he says, and complies easily when Jonghyun pulls him close to hug and nuzzle. Even their skin is warm and when Taemin noses into their hair, it’s softer than anything Taemin has ever felt. He’s never really been one for hugs but it’s so nice to be a blanket cocoon wrapped in Jonghyun’s warm arms, so nice and so easy. He’s content to let Jonghyun care for him. When Jonghyun starts petting his hair again he hums lowly, nuzzling even closer because it feels so good. Jonghyun’s soft chuckle by his ear sounds like purr of a cat.

“Sweet honey, you must be hungry,” Jonghyun says, hands sliding down to his waist. He steps back and squeezes Taemin gently. “Want something to eat?” he asks, and Taemin is already nodding, already eager to fill his rumbly tummy. Jonghyun smiles with a bitten lip and tugs him out of the living room, through a dark wooden door and into a small square kitchen. There, he’s sat down in a soft chair where he holds his blanket around himself and watches, warm and sedated, as Jonghyun picks up a bowl from somewhere and takes it to a pot already simmering on the stove.

A moment later, they bring a bowl of warm soup to the table, put it in front of Taemin, and hand him a spoon, which Taemin takes with a blanket covered hand. Then they sit next to him and return to running their fingers through his hair. Taemin feeds himself slowly, letting the flavors soak into his tongue before he swallows and lets them warm him up from the inside. He’s not sure what kind of soup it is, but it’s still delicious, and it still makes him sigh happily between bites.

Jonghyun has their cheek propped up in one hand, smile soft and simple on their lips as they pet Taemin with their other hand. They scritch the base of his skull sometimes, at where his undercut is buzzed in, and the feeling of it and the soft sound it makes has him almost melting. He’s almost done eating when footsteps wander to the kitchen. Taemin looks up, expecting a sleepy Jinki, but instead someone else shows up, someone with hair so vibrantly pink it’s almost red.

When they see Taemin, they snort and look to Jonghyun.

“Did you find another human out there again?” they ask, their voice low and slightly scratched like a familiar sweater.

“I didn’t  _find_  them, Key,” Jonghyun says. His hand doesn’t stop on Taemin’s head. “They knocked on the door.”

“Mmhmm,” Key says. “Are you gonna keep them?”

“Him,” Taemin says absently. Both of them glance at him; Jonghyun pinches his cheek gently, cooing a little kissie noise.

“Are you gonna keep him?” Key asks. “You haven’t had a human in a while.” Next to him, Jonghyun hums, a pleasant, vibrating little noise. Taemin sips his soup broth thoughtfully. They’ve called him a human a lot.

“Are you two not humans?” he asks quietly. They both look at him again. Key rolls their eyes and walks to the soup on the stove. Jonghyun tsks again, rubbing circles over his back with one hand and patting his shoulder with the other.

“Poor thing,” they say. “They’re always a little hazy when they cross over,” they say over their shoulder to Key. Turning back to Taemin, they stand. “Let’s get you to sleep, okay?” they smile. “You’ve had a big day, haven’t you? Walking through the forest and everything, strong baby.” They tug him up gently and Taemin complies easily. Sleep sounds nice. He always likes sleep.

As Jonghyun leads him down a quiet hallway, Taemin watches their pink hair bounce, the soft sparkles on their arms glint. Their skin is still warm like the sun and the smile they throw him over their shoulder is dazzling.

“Sprites?” Taemin asks. They could be forest sprites. Sprites glitter, probably. Jonghyun just smiles and keeps walking. “Fairies,” Taemin tries next, and then, “Pixies. Angels. Sirens? Witches.”

“One of those,” Jonghyun hums when they reach a door in the hallway. Taemin nods, content with that answer for now, because now Jonghyun has opened the door and gently ushered him onto the bed inside. It’s just as warm as the rest of the house, warm and soft and so comfortable that he sinks right into it, rolling to his side and nuzzling into the pillows. Jonghyun drapes another blanket over him, pulls it gently up to his shoulders, and crouches down to be eye level.

“Sleep well, pretty,” he says, voice such a quiet and soft whisper that Taemin wiggles a tiny bit closer to hear. He nods, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

“Thanks,” he whispers back. He really appreciates Jonghyun’s kindness. Jonghyun pets him once more before they stand up, flick on a little nightlight on the bedside table, and leave the room. Taemin snuggles more into himself, breathing deep the scent of wood and earth and cinnamon. He’s never felt more warm, more relaxed, more content, more safe, as he falls into a slow, peaceful sleep.

~

When he wakes, he finds himself in the same bed, the same blankets, the same house. As he stretches leisurely out under the covers, rubbing his face on the soft pillows, he concedes that it wasn’t a dream. That’s good. He would hate to be so disappointed so early in the morning.

He is a little upset, a little anxious, about all of this, but something about the air and the aura of the whole house makes it hard for him to feel that as intensely as he thinks he normally would. He sits up, stands up, wiggles his toes in the fuzzy carpet. Holding his blanket around him like a cape, he shuffles out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

In the living room, he finds Key sprawled on the couch; when they notice him peeping, they point lazily down another hallway.

“Thanks,” Taemin mumbles, and shuffles that way. At the end of the hall is a door, and behind that door is another bedroom, and in that bedroom is Jonghyun, sat up in bed with music sheets around them and a guitar next to them. When Taemin walks in, they look up and immediately their face breaks into a wide smile.

“You’re up, sweet honey,” they coo, wiggling out of bed and coming to greet him. They rub his sides, fluff his hair, scritch the back of his head. “Did you sleep well, hmm, pretty cutie? Are you hungry?” They rub warmth into where his neck isn’t covered by his blanket. Taemin leans into the touch, but blinks slowly, trying to focus.

“If I wanted to,” he says quietly. He wants to ask this before he forgets. “Could I leave? Like, would you show me the way home?”

Jonghyun’s face falls. They look down, hands falling to their sides, hair shading their eyes, lip puffing out in a pout. They bring their hands together to play with their fingers quietly.

“If you wanted to,” they say quietly, “I would take you back, yeah. I could take you back to the road, or all the way to your real home. You can....” They take a breath and look at Taemin fully, dark brown eyes serious and earnest. “We won’t keep you here,” they say. “All you have to do is say you want to leave and you can.” Their lip wobbles a little before they look down again and push their hair out of their face. Taemin nods quietly. That’s all he needed to know.

“Okay,” he says. He shuffles forward and nuzzles Jonghyun’s head, reaches out with little blanket hands to hold their waist. “Can we have breakfast?” he asks quietly.

Immediately, Jonghyun perks up, eyes bright and smile wide. They nod, taking Taemin’s hand and reaching up to fix his hair.

“Oh, but--” they say when their petting reaches all the way down to the collar of Taemin’s jacket. “You’re still in your old clothes. Come here, I’ll find you something comfortable.” They tug Taemin into their bedroom and sit him on the bed, then flutter to their closet and open it to reveal a long row of thick, fuzzy sweaters.

Half an hour later, Jonghyun is in the recliner in the living room and Taemin is bundled up in their lap, gently taking bites of sweet breakfast muffins that they baked for him. Jonghyun pets all the way down his side, from his shoulder to his waist to his thigh, in slow, comforting movements and coos soft compliments as they do it. Taemin nestles against their shoulder and feels, for the first time in a while, genuinely happy with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> #listen...... theyre all fairies  
> #pink hair fairies  
> #minhos there too theyre just a rly tiny fairy that lives in a treehouse out back in the garden and theyre tiny bc they just wanna be  
> #but ye taem is jongs new human pet  
> #and jong fluffs him up and pets him and takes care of him and keeps him warm and happy always  
> #and taem doesnt have to worry about capitalism or gender or anything and he can be chronically ill in Peace  
> #he can be a little and a pet and stay in subspace Always  
> #hes good and warm and happy  
> #taem: dehumanization???? i highly recommend it???? today jonghyun gave me a bath and fed me treats he made himself when i did lil tricks  
> #best day of my life?????? 10/10 would get lost in the woods cross into the faeworld and get adopted by a poly family of fairies again  
> #also eventually he also.... becomes a v different.... kind of pet... for gwi  
> #taem: dehumanization??? i highly recommend it??? today gwi put a collar on me and just used me like a sex toy???? best nut of my life 10/10  
> #jinki and minho talk to taem like just a normal human that theyre extra fond of and like to pet sometimes  
> #taem is v v v warm and loved and happy  
> #also when i say minho talks i mean they dont talk but everyone still lovs and understands them  
> #ontae sleep all snuggly together a lot  
> #listen im lov the mv its so good and taem is a soft chilly sunset boy that needs someone to warm and fluff him up  
> #OH minho also has his dark red pinkish hair thats v important theyre all pink  
> #at one point gwi asks why he hasnt left yet nd taems like idk bc yall havent kicked me out yet  
> #he just.... stays


End file.
